The invention relates generally to motor drive systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods to perform diagnostics for motion control systems.
Electric motors are employed in a variety of applications, such as material packaging, metal forming, paper handling, textiles, and so forth. In a typical arrangement, a motor drive sends signals to the electric motor to control operation of the electric motor. Over time, operation of the electric motor results in wear and tear. Routine maintenance and servicing can generally counteract the effects of wear and tear. However, identifying the root cause of maintenance issues (e.g., performing diagnostics) may be difficult and time-consuming.